Harry Potter and the Rebirth of the Potter House
by inFamousSlyMonkey
Summary: Harry finds out about magic early after making his first friend, and then a second soon after. With a third and fourth quickly following.


**Chapter 1 - A rude awakening**

SPLASH!

"Wakey, wakey, you mangy mutt!" shouted the guard.

Remus groaned as his bones ached and he shivered from the ice-cold water. He slowly rose from the concrete floor hearing the next victim of the guard getting splashed, steadying himself against the wall as he exited his cell. Looking up and down the corridor, he saw the other 'guests' leaving their accommodation.

The idea to Remus was a good one in theory, or at the very least a decent one, two abandoned muggle warehouse refurbished into cell blocks which during each full moon, werewolves were able stay in order to keep an eye on them and to keep the public safe. A sickle was given as, a thank you? An enticement to stay there perhaps. Which to the average earner was barely pocket change but to the unemployed werewolves was a good amount of money, well, it was some money at least.

Joining in the orange elasticated tracksuit trousers queue with his own, Remus followed it to the stairs heading down. Entering the infirmary he sat down on the floor as he watched the couple of doctors and nurses there were, checking and healing any injuries from the transformations during the full moon. While guards stood watch for any misbehaviour from the 'tenants' which varied depending on each guard due to, as far as Remus could tell anyway, the guard were there because they shared either a dislike or an out-right hatred of werewolves and were hoping for misbehaviour that needed punishing, or just needed the money. or were put on duty as punishment.

Waiting for his turn to see a doctor that would fix the injuries, that attacking concrete walls all night would cause. Not like they could have just made the walls soft and used magic to reinforce them to stop them being destroyed, Remus thought sarcastically. His body already sustaining enough self damage just from the morphing into a werewolf and back again never mind the self-harming the wolf does trying eat itself in hunger.

Upon hearing a doctor call the false name he was using, Remus staggered forward to stand before the doctor.

"I will before a simple charm to scan for any injuries to may have, suffered, from during the night." the doctor spoke, signalling out in his tone his opinions on Remus's suffering.

"Thank you." Remus replied in a tired voice.

The doctor grunted and set to work, finding a couple of fractures which were quickly fixed up with a bone-knitting spell leaving Remus slightly better.

"The least injured mutt, I've dealt with so far." muttered the doctor.

"I've had many a year with my wolf, I'd like to think over time he's become smarter and such knows when he can't get out and doesn't bother hurting himself."Remus explained with a slight smile.

"I didn't speak to you!"snapped the doctor.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." Remus began to apologise.

"Is there a problem here Doctor?" asked a Guard wand out pointed at Remus.

"No, just get this out of my sight." snarled the Doctor.

"Move on to the next room please." the guard said motioned, while waving his wand towards the next door.

Remus walked away, holding in a sigh, through the door indicated. Only to join another queue. Waiting amongst his aching werewolf brothers, he slowly shuffled forward, all the while wondering what to do once outside.

Perhaps it's time to move country again, thought Remus. Suppose at the moment it's the only thing I can do to spice up my life... Ah, great, now I've got Spice girls stuck in my head.

Following the snaking queue line to the front while Scary, Sporty, Posh, Ginger and Baby sang "Slam it to the left, If you're having a good time, Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine." within the confines of his own head were the longest hours of his life, or the longest 15 minutes if you believed the clock. Remus, did not.

Collecting his wand from the Aurors guarding to room where personal effects were stored over night. Remus walked past the few getting changed and exited out of the refurbished warehouse onto it's large courtyard. Removing his orange tracksuit and replacing it with his own grey worn-out robes, quickly discarding the tracksuit on the pile saturating the centre of the courtyard he left through the security check point that released him onto the edge of the woods that surrounded the building. In front of him a simple dirt road entered the woods and would if one followed it, distribute you onto the edge of a small town.

"Remus!" A now familiar Italian accented voice from behind called.

Without turning around, Remus softly replied. "Hello Naomi. How was your night?"

"As expected." Naomi panted, the brisk walk to Remus having taken a lot out of her small muscular body.

"You know I wasn't going anywhere without you right. There's no need to push yourself so soon after a transformation, just take it steady." Remus said in concern looking towards her, Naomi's blonde pixie cut was as always without a strand out of place and lively bright blue eyes shone.

"Can't be sure after the first time." Quipped Naomi.

Remus cringed in equal parts shame and embarrassment at the flashback that popped into his head.

* * *

 ***Flashback Begins***

The first time they had come to the 'Werewolf Shelter' as it was called, Remus had apparated away before Naomi had been released from the females building next door. Only returning a couple hours later because he missed her and his conscience was eating away at him, to find the place empty but for Naomi sat at the base of the closest tree, arms wrapped around her knees slowly rocking herself while tears streamed down her face as she questioned out loud "What's wrong with me that everyone kept leaving."

Having not heard him apparate in, Remus slowly walked towards and knelt down in front of her. Placing his hand slowly on her arm as not to startle, Naomi head sprung up a flash of fear on her face before a smile radiated out. Leaping onto Remus they crashed down in a hug.

"You came back!" Naomi squealed into his ear. "Whatever it was I did wrong I'm sorry, I can stop it. I can change, I will change. Just give me a chance, I just need the one and I'll show you. I'll do anything. Anything you say, everything you want I'll do. Just please, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. I just..."

"NAOMI!" shouted Remus and a few failed quieter interruptions..

Naomi shot up, lifting herself up so she was knelt over his lap. "I'm sorry, please don't..."

"I'm not leaving you okay, I promise." interrupted Remus again, as he used his sleeve to try and dry the tear soaked side of his head.

"You can't promise that, everybody leave eventually. Nobody wants me around." Naomi said quietly, looking tired and defeated. "My parents left on the church steps as a baby, and then the church left me at the orphanage and then it was so many different foster homes that didn't want me and then the orphanage kicked me out at 16 when they no longer needed to care for me and then every time a found somewhere on the streets to sleep the police would remove me from there and then I got bit by a werewolf at 20 and found out magic is real and that werewolves are hated and then I found out I'm a squib and that's probably why my parents got rid of me as squibs aren't liked and it's just that nobody wants me and then we met and you saved me and I thought, just that maybe..." She trailed off.

"I'll give you a magical vow if that'll help ease your mind." Remus said.

"What's a magical vow and why would it help ease my mind?" said Naomi confused

"As you know magic is sort of semi-aware, that's why intent is rather important during the use of magic. Magic's semi-awareness is involved in a magical vow too," Remus informed. "Magic senses whether, at that very moment, you intend to keep the vow you just spoke and if you do, your magic would bind you to your vow so if the vow is broken. Magic, your own magic. Will punish you for it."

Naomi frowned, "Punishment?"

"It varies from person to person. I've heard things from, a man getting a rash that said cheat across his face after attempting to break the rules of the game he was playing and a guy whose hair grew to the floor and couldn't be cut or altered in any way, he basically ended up looking like the Thing from the Adams Family until he paid what he owed. All the way to a woman losing her magic completely, and a fella whose wand blew up in his hand."

"WHAT!" shrieked Naomi, "What would possess anyone to risk bodily harm nevermind the loss of their magic, I can't even imagine having magic and then lossing it. I can't believe anyone would risk such a gift. What on earth are you thinking, thinking that that'd ease my mind? I want you to stay with me because you want to and you like me, not because your forced to or be punished."

"I do," said Remus, pulling her back down and rubbing her back to calm her down. "I want to stay with because you are great to be around. You are amazing and full of joy, you radiate happiness and you care about everybody, I want to make you smile because your happiness makes me happy."

Remus could feel his face heating up and was fighting with himself not to run away. A blush spread across Naomi's face as she gave a small shy smile before it disappeared and she raised herself back up, looked Remus in the eyes and asked.

"Why did you leave then?"

Remus sighed, looked over to the woods and said simply. "Guilt."

Shifting position to snuggle up into him and laying her head on his chest. Remus explained.

"I felt guilty about being happy when my friends, my pack, can't be. I felt guilt about falling in love when my friend can't. I felt guilty that at times I was enjoying myself so much I began to forget about them. I feel as though I don't deserve to be happy, to be loved when they can't be."

"These friends of yours, they're Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail, the ones you talk about so much?" Naomi enquired, at receiving a nod she continued. "What are their real names if you don't mind me telling, and what happened to them?"

"Prongs is James Potter, Padfoot is Sirius Black and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, James and Peter are dead while Sirius is in Azkaban for life for killing Peter and assisting the death of James."

"Wasn't James Potter and his wife the last to be killed by Voldemort? I think I read that in one of the books about the British Magical Society in Mendy's when we were in Paris's magical district."

"Yeah they were," Remus sighed again, he pulled Naomi in closer to himself. "The book more than likely said something along the lines of," he put on a snobby voice. "The British civil ended when, as a baby, Harry Potter survived the killing curse from Lord Voldemort, which blew up the bedroom of the cottage he was in simultaneously killing his attacker. James Potter and his wife had already been killed by Voldemort after being betrayed by Sirius Black who told his master where they were hiding. Black would, a couple of days later, be tracked down by his former friend Peter Pettigrew who tried to capture the uncovered Death Eater himself whle enraged at his friends, the Potters, deaths. Black mercilessly blew up Pettigrew along with several muggles that were near by."

"From your tone I guess that's wrong? Do you know what really happened?"

"No, I was on this side of the channel trying to stop the packs from joining Voldemorts army. Though what I do know with absolute certainty is that Sirius did not willingly betray James, neither did he wilingly kill Peter and those muggles. That's just not who Sirius is and nobody, not a soul can convince me otherwise but for Sirius himself and only if he looked me straight in the eyes and told me, face to face, that he betrayed the Potters, that he blew up Peter and all those people. Only then would I even begin to comprehend the notion of even thinking that he could have possible done those deeds."

"What about your Ministry of Magic? Wouldn't they have found him innocent?"

"Considering the amount of Death Eaters that avoided even a trial, nevermind punishment by claiming the imperius curse. I have no faith in my Ministry to have given Sirius a fair trail, with the anger and grief spread throughout the country and with Voldemort being destroyed, Sirius would have been the perfect person to use as a fall guy and it wouldn't surprise if they did exactly that. His family name has long been identified with the dark, and people would want to believe that he was too as it signalled the end of the war. They'd especially believe it if told by the Ministry and the Daily Prophet that he was best friends with a dark creature."

"They used his friendship with you as proof he was evil?" asked Naomi aghast.

"Yep, was all over the Daily Prophet. His friendship with a dark creature proved that he was dark, that combined with his brother and cousin being Death Eaters, confirmed he was one as well."

"What? Wait, from the start, how do you know what was in the Daily Prophet? I thought you hadn't been back to Britain, and I can't see you being able to afford to get the Daily Prophet sent over here, I imagine that'd cost a fortune."

"I haven't been back, and even if I'd had the money I probably couldn't get a Daily Prophet over here as in the process of getting a newspaper from abroad. I would not only have to pay for a subscription to the paper I wanted but then I have to pay extra for the Ministry of the country I was in to check the paper to 'Make sure nothing harms, upsets or disrupts the people'. Which I usually take to mean that they're making sure that nothing bad is said about the country or their ruling of it, though to be fair to France considering the prominence of Veela in it's magical society it probably has to check for any derogatory mentions of them. After that I'd then have to pay for it to be copied as the original stays with the Ministry but to pay for all that you first need to go into the Ministry and fill in some paperwork and such with them, and I can hardly do that." Explained Remus.

"Because you're a wanted criminal, right. I remember you saying a year ago when we crossed over into France, I guess it has to do with your friends incarceration?" Naomi asked.

"Right," confirmed Remus. "I was about to say that. You see while Sirius was obviously a Death Eater because of his friendship with me, a dark creature. I was evidently in league with the Death Eaters because of my friendship with Sirius. So an arrest warrant was put out for me and I was saved a spot in the cell next to Sirius."

"Well I can understand there thinking behind that." said Naomi.

"You what?" asked Remus with incredulity.

"What I mean is that I can understand why with Sirius involved, they'd be interested in you. Think about all those tales of school about you and your friends you've told me about. If one of you was involved then all four of you were involved, even if the teachers couldn't always prove that, everyone knew. After all you were best friends. Now think, three of the four of you are involved for certain, it's hardly a leap in logic for them to think you'd be involved too," explained Naomi, gesturing with her hands in the hope of getting him to see what she meant. "Obviously I don't think for a second with what you just told me, that they'd you want to question you like they should but to do their jobs they should be questioning you as Sirius's best friend."

"I never thought of it like that." Remus hummed.

"Putting out an arrest warrent for you and saving the cell next to Sirius however..." Naomi added as her eyes narrowed.

"A bit too far." said Remus, a smile twitched on his lips at seeing her angry on his behalf.

"Just a tad," she snorted. "So how did you find out this information out then?"

"The Werewolf packs in Europe told me, no idea how they found out but I imagine they have their ways of getting information. I may have been a British Werewolf but I am still a Werewolf and thus in their eyes one of them, or at least they hate me less than the average normal human. So they helped me out by warning me not to go back to Britain, and then they kept me out of the European Ministries attention by giving me a false identity, changing my last name." explained Remus.

"Why just your last name? Wouldn't it be better to change your whole name? The name Remus must stand out." asked a slightly confused Naomi.

"That's why I was moved to Italy. A ridiculous amount of Werewolves in Italy change their name to either Romulus or Remus because of the legend of the founding of Rome. So I fit right in." shrugged Remus.

"Didn't Romulus kill Remus over which hill to build Rome on? Why would people change their name to the guy who got killed? In fact your name being Remus and getting bitten by a werewolf is like some sort of ironic, dark humour joke about destiny." Rambled Naomi.

Remus raised a single eyebrow, waiting for what he knew was about to come. A smile strugged to breakout on his face as Naomi's face got a thoughtful look upon hers as she rolled and sat up next to him.

"Hang on a second, your last name is Lupin!"

 _There it is._ Thought Remus, the smile spreading.

"Remus Lupin, your name is Remus Lupin. Are you sure you weren't born a werewolf."

Remus couldn't stop himself anymore and burst out laughing.

Naomi's face went from shock at him bursting out laughing, to confusion as to why he was laughing, to anger, embarassment and finally upset at him laughing at her. All faster than a flipbook film.

"What's so funny?" Mumbled a downcast Naomi.

Immediately the laughing stopped as Remus heard Naomi's tone, and he began to apologise.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean. I wasn't," Remus tried to explain rapidly but failed to produce I proper sentence. Taking a quick deep breath he tried again. "It's just, what you just said, about me being born a werewolf, was a long running joke amongst me and my friends. I just couldn't help but laugh that you said the same thing they did. I'm sorry if you thought I was laughing at you. I promise you I wasn't."

Naomi looked up into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. A relieved sigh a second later allowed Remus know that Naomi believed him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." said Naomi.

Remus gave her a small kind smile, "No need to apologise, there was no way of you knowing what I was laughing about."

The two of them fell back to the ground and returned to their hug. The tension created from panicing so much, slowly left Naomi's body as they lay there under a tree until she eventually fell asleep.

 ***Flashback Ends***

* * *

"Hey, you still here," Naomi said clicking her fingers in front a Remus's face startling him. "I was just teasing you, you know. I'm not upset about it any more."

"Sorry was thinking about that first time," then as his brain caught up to what she had said, Remus snorted, "You should be upset with me. It was disgraceful what I did, I wouldn't blame you if you threw it in my face repeatedly. To be honest I'd deserve that, not all the thanks you've been giving me."

"You came back, that's all that matters. Nobody cared enough before to even do that, but you did," a stern faced Naomi said, then with a smile added. "Plus they do say better late then never."

A half-attempted chuckle came from Remus. "As long as you happy, I guess."

"I still can't believe you just let me sleep on top of you for hours, while laid on the ground, that can't have been comfortable."

"With you in my arms the tree roots sticking in my back were like a relaxing massage, as that bright smile of yours appeared as you slept."

"That was terribly cheesy," Naomi grimaced slightly but then her face lit up in an excited smile. "Now can we go, it's been a couple of months and you said you'd explain some things."

Remus had to smile at the impatience of Naomi, who was currently bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Okay, okay. Let's get outside of the ward line so we can go home."

Several cracks were all the warning they got which, considering people had been apparating out since sun rise, basically meant they had no warning.

Several blasts were fired from the wands of the newly apparated in attackers with a simultaneous shout of "GET OUT OF OUR COUNTRY YOU DIRTY MUTTS!"

The single guard on boundary duty was hit and gently fell to the ground. The rest of the spells impacted on werewolves including the couple nearest to Remus & Naomi ten feet away, all either screamed out in pain or fell limbless to the ground. Those who were not hit or didn't know those who were hit fled into the trees in order to apparate to safety, the rest raised shields over the injured they cared for or tried to drag them away from danger as more spells were fired. With a quick flick of his wand Remus lazily raised a shield that protected Naomi and himself.

"Get ready to go check on them two," Remus said indicating the fallen couple near by. "I'll gain their attention."

"Wait, what? No!" Panicked Naomi, grabbing hold of his arm. "Just let the guards handle it."

"The one guard outside is unconscious, the rest are inside clearing and cleaning up or did you forget the building is silence outside and inside every room so that nobody hears the wolves and the wolves don't hear anything to agitate them any more than being stuck in a room does already. Now be ready to help them," growled Remus. Seeing a break in the assault. "Quick. Go. Now!"

As Naomi felt her body react against her thoughts, she moved over to the fallen couple to check on them. The man's breath was wheezy as his chest had been caved in and the woman had blood running out of her ear but thankfully both were still alive. After making sure they were both comfortable she proceeded to check that their airways were clear, once she was certain, or as certain as she could be without having done a first aid course or having the ability to do magic, that the airways were open and that their breathing was unhindered. Naomi raised her head to check on Remus.

Remus had immediately lowered his shield and waved a complicated yet quick pattern with his wand that caused the ground to rise up creating walls between the attackers and the injured whilst leaving a large gap open in front of himself so that he was the only visible target. The movement of the ground had startled the attackers causing them to ceasefire and look for the cause, which was exactly what Remus had wanted as his mud walls were very thin and spells would likely go straight through them, on seeing Remus as the only visual target the attackers nodded to each other, during which Remus sent a quick explosive blast at the wall behind him blasting a hole in it, and moved to attack him. Thanking his lucky stars that these attackers were neither smart (they should have at least tried blasting through the walls) or remotely good duelers (in his tired state 5 attackers should have made quick of him) Remus managed to keep dodge or shield for the couple rounds of spells needed until the guards from inside came to find out why there was a hole in the wall.

The attackers made a quick retreat apparating away as Remus fell to the ground exhausted and passed out.

* * *

"He's coming around."

Remus groaned has he heard shuffling nearby, trying to rise he felt hands on his shoulders.

"No mister, stay down. You need rest." the now thick Italian accent of Naomi came from behind him, showing she was worried.

Opening his eyes he saw Naomi's upside down face above him with the overcast sky as a background. He felt the grass between his fingers and on the back of his neck, and from his peripheral vision he could tell they were still at the werewolf warehouse.

"You okay?" Remus managed to croak out.

"Am I okay? He asks if I'm okay, the _mascalzone_ passes out and he's worried about me." Naomi ranted.

"I guess that means yes." chuckled Remus, wincing slightly.

"Yes I'm fine," snapped Naomi. "What about you? And don't you dare lie to me, I saw that wince."

Remus sighed. "I'm just very, very tired but I'm not hurt at all."

"Not unexpected," an unfamiliar female French accented voice spoke from behind Naomi making the two of them jump.

"Oh, Cosette, your back." said Naomi.

"Of course, I did say I would be didn't I?" Cosette teased back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes, but still..." Naomi trialled off.

"I know dear," Cosette smiled sympathetically. "I'll earn your trust eventually."

Naomi smiled back. "I look forward to the day."

"So do I dear," Cosette chuckled. "So do I."

Remus watched on from his position on the floor, as it seemed the two had finished conversing and were now presumably content to stare into each others eyes. He took it has time to interrupt with a gentle cough. Naomi gave a little jump forgetting Remus was behind her, she turned around her face blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry Remus, this is Cosette Fontaine, one of the nurses from the female section of the Werewolf Shelter. She's awesome." Naomi said leaning to the side and extending an arm towards to Cosette.

Remus looked past Naomi to Cosette whose pale face was flush due to the praise. Dark blue eyes shone with mirth and a shy smile was spread across her, shoulder length straight black hair framed, face. Still dressed in the white Nurse uniform that was almost universally used to represent those of the health profession, she wiped her hands on the front of a bag she had drapped over one shoulder and extended a hand out to him. Which he reached up and shook.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Mr Lupin." Cosette politely said.

"Please, it's just Remus. I feel old enough already without being called Mr Lupin, Miss Fontaine." smirked Remus.

"Then please call me Cosette," Cosette said with a soft smile. "Now, may I examine my patient?"

Remus was about to give permission when he realised Cosette was looking at Naomi, who in turn was looking at him. Remus felt his wolf internally growl at the insult in which it saw in one of its pack being asked to answer for him. It took a second but Naomi startled look showed she noticed that Cosette was waiting for her answer.

"Umm, yes?" a confused and reluctant Naomi replied.

Cosette set to work, weaving a set of diagnostic spells at Remus that caused him to light up flashing colours like a Christmas tree. Clearly understood by Cosette if her nodding and frowning at the different colours was anything to go by, all they did for Remus was to slightly dazzle him as they changed colour with each flash.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" asked Remus after the colours stopped flashing before his eyes and he proceeded to rapidly blink in an attempt to get some coherence back into his eyesight.

"Magical exhaustion and a couple of your ribs have broken from falling face first, they shouldn't have but I imagine you broke them last night and this morning the doctors put the minimal amount of magic into their spell whilst healing them. To be fair to them, they do have quite a few patients to get through, and they could end up magical exhausted like yourself. Plus I doubt they expected you to be in a duel as soon as you got outside. Here drink this" informed Cosette whilst giving him a potion out of her bag.

Remus slightly chucked. "Neither did I, but alas my luck was against me. Oh woe me." and he downed the potion instantly feeling the effects of, what he could now tell was a Pepper-up Potion.

"Behave," said Naomi gently slapping him on the arm. "Can we go home now?"

"You're not apparating anywhere Mister, you too magically drained. You'd likely splinch yourself," warned Cosette before adding. "Never mind anybody that went along with you."

"But we can't stay here, it's cold." moaned Naomi.

"You can stay at my house." offered Cosette with a smile.

"Oo, oo, I'd love to see your place. I bet it's a lovely little picturesque cottage." squealed Naomi excitedly.

"That's not that far off actually," Cosette replied slightly unnerved. "It's a small holiday cabin on the edge of a ski resort, though permanently owned by myself now. The wards keep it private, and the view. Well the view is certainly postcard worthy."

"Lets go, can we go? I want to go," Naomi said excitedly. "Plus its not that hard to guess, you do love nature."

"Well shouldn't we ask your alpha first?" teased Cosette causing both Remus and Naomi to blush, Naomi much deeper than Remus.

"It's fine with me." mumbled Remus.

"Great," cheered Cosette hooking her arms around Remus and Naomi while beginning to twist. "Lets go!"

* * *

The trio arrived safely with only Remus stumbling slightly. Which, to himself, he blamed on tiredness conveniently forgetting about the Pepper-Up Potion he had taken.

"Welcome to the basement," Cosette declared, arm spread out in presentation to the empty concrete space. "Now quick up the stairs to the main cabin, it's absolutly freezing down here."

Cosette set off with Remus and Naomi in tow, up the flight of stairs and into a comfy little space packed in with two two-seater settees angled to face a fireplace that had just been lit with a wave of Cosette's wand. Naomi immediately dived for the couch with a thick blanket over it and cacooned herself inside it.

"Why is it soooo cold?" she complained.

"I never leave the heating on when I'm out, it wastes the magic in the wardstone. Easier just to rush upstairs and blast the fire on." Explained Cosette.

"Why not just hit yourself with a selfwarming charm?" Queried Remus from the other couch.

Cosette turned around hands on hips, and responded defensively. "Because I struggle with that charm. I just get hot blast that never lasts."

Remus raised his hands up in defence. "I was just asking."

"At least you two have the ability needed to pull the charm off." a downcast Naomi said. "I'm just a useless squib."

"Hey don't be like that Naomi." Cosette said pulling the cacooned woman into a hug.

"Just remember how I was when we first met compaired to me now. I'm certainly in a better place and that's all thanks to you." smiled Remus.

Naomi blushed as Cosette's curiosity asked "How did you two meet?"

"I found her asleep in front of my basement door." informed Remus.

"Don't start there and leave out everything else," pipped Naomi. "Right I've already told you how I got bitten while taking a shortcut through the local woods on my way home one night, and that afterwards rumours of a monster in the woods started and it didn't take me long to realise that I was said monster due to, you know, the scars I'd find on myself, memory loss, waking up in said woods, et cetera, et cetera."

Cosette indicated she remembered with a nod.

"Well I started to chain myself up to a thick tree trunk in the hope of keeping still, which turned out rather pointless. One night I got caught trying to sneak into the woods by a concerned policeman and had to walk away and around a fair bit to get past him unseen so at the time the full moon rising I was only just getting to my tree and because of that the wolf was free for the night. Then as far as we can workout I must have heard Remus howling or smelt his scent once transformed, either way I end up smashing through the front door and then left scratch marks all over the basement door as I tried to get through it. Once morning came and I changed back, I fell asleep as usual, too tired and in too much pain to realise I wasn't anywhere I recognised. Only woke up when something heavy fell on top of me." She finished with a cheeky grin.

"How was a supposed to know someone had broken into the house and was asleep in front of the basement door?" questioned Remus in defence.

"You should have been watching where you were going." Naomi quipped, sticking out her tongue.

"Prehaps you should have been careful where you slept." Remus quipped back, a smile on his face.

Cosette sat, Naomi's cacooned body still in her arm, with a wry smile on her face. As the list of things the other should have done got longer and more outlandish.

"So how come you're in France, Remus? The British Magical Society hardly ever leave their land," Cosette questioned, interrupting Naomi telling Remus that he should have destroyed the full moon to stop them transforming.

Remus's smile slowly faded as he thought of the answer. "I don't really like to talk about my past I'm afraid, it makes me..."

"Depressed," Naomi finished, Remus looked at her questioningly. "You get this sad longing look on your face occasionally, and it the same one that you got when I ask you about your past. You already know I don't care about you past and I'll always be there for you if you ever decide you need to talk about it."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you," Remus smiled a slightly sad smile. "But I've been thinking of telling you recently and quite frankly you deserve to know, and since Cosette is going to be joining our little pack now. She may as well hear it too," Naomi blushed and Cosette looked surprised. "Come off it, I can smell your scents all over each other and everyone here knows a werewolf mates for life. You're never going to let Naomi go and since I promised I wasn't going to leave you. Well we're all stuck together now. Got to say I am surprised you had the energy for it, considering last night."

"There are some things you always have energy for." Naomi stated with a sultry smile, now making Cosette blush.

"Ha," Remus barked out a laugh. "I can't deny that. Though I have to wonder where you went, the warehouse hardly seems like an enjoyable location."

"We didn't." answered Naomi.

"Before you start your story I've a few quetions," Cosette jumped in before Remus could ask what Naomi meant. "First, Naomi what did you mean about it being pointless when you tied yourself to a tree? Surely you stopped anyone else from getting bitten. Second what do you mean Remus? As to my knowledge Alpha werewolves mate for life to any female werewolves in the pack, but as we're both female and I'm not a werewolf then Naomi wouldn't have been bound to me and vice versa surely?"

Naomi answered her question, "Maybe that'd be true if I was a witch but you've got to remember I'm a squib. From what Remus has explained to me, the transformation into a werewolf needs magic to survive. That's why muggles that are bitten are found the next full moon dead with distored limbs and numerous broken bones. Now my squib status means I have a small amount of internal magic that allows me to survive the transformation but afterwards, unlike a wizard or witch who'd still have energy, I'm completely worn out and can barely move. I told you how I'd wake up in the woods the first couple of times, why would I leave a village of people to go to the woods? Wouldn't I attack them? Remus explained that because my wolf was so exhausted and still hurting from the transformation it prioritised survival and hide in the woods, howling to scare everything away from finding it while weak. Then the night I found Remus, my wolf must have beenhopeing for protection from Remus's wolf."

"And while it'd be true that our dear Naomi wouldn't have been bound by her inner werewolf to keep you, like she would be to me if we were to mate," answered Remus. "But the werewolf would not easily let you go if you so wished to leave. It would still yern for you but it wouldn't be the all consuming yern that would drive Naomi or me insane over the loss of a mate, or myself and another werewolf mate if I had more.

To put as simply as I can an Alpha will hunt down any missing mate and said mate would hunt down any missing Alpha as too long apart would drive the inner werewolves insane and thus the human hosts insane too. Where as any other connections such as a human and werewolf like the two of you, or two regular werewolves would just create a strong yerning and a deep loss which could be battle through through sheer will power, but as Naomi clearly loves you I doubt that'd work for her.

Not that you're thinking of hurting her by leaving now are you?" Remus finished with a stern look at Cosette.

"No," Cosette quickly replied, instantly feeling uncomfortable under the look she was receiving causing her gulpping nervously. "I was, just, curious. That's all."

"Don't worry," Naomi said beneath, snuggling into her for extra warmth. "He's just messing with you."

Cosette looked down at Naomi before looking across at Remus's still stern face looking for some sign of that but before she could ask if Naomi was sure, she noticed a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth as his attempt to keep the smile of his face failed and broke out, along with a little chuckle.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Remus grinned.

"Leave her alone." Naomi mumbled into Cosette's breasts.

Remus and Cosette looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Stop shaking my pillows." Naomi complained, which only caused futher laughter.

"Think it's time for you to go to bed." smirked Remus as he got up, moved over and lifted Naomi up in his arms. Blanket and all.

"Up the stairs, futherest door. It's the only bedroom. I removed the wall between the two." she added the last at Remus's look of confusion over a holiday cabin having one bedroom.

The squealing, squirming package was delivered to its destination complaining that they were supposed to talk before relaxing and ridiculously quickly falling fast asleep when Remus assured her they could still do it tomorrow.

"Soooo," said Remus cutting short the silent awkward moment that was on going. "What did she mean earlier?"

"Huh?" Cosette answered intelligently as she lay next to Naomi.

"Back when I ask where you went and she said..." Remus explained before trailing off. Cosette blushed deeply. "She said you didn't. You didn't go anywhere? You did it right next to me? You had sex next to me!"

Cosette shot bright red and mumbled something incoherent.

"And I missed it!" added Remus.

"WHAT!" shouted Cosette. "That's what you're caught up on."

"Well, yeah." answered Remus with a slight cheeky smile.

"Settee's your bed." she replied with a smirk and a weak _Depulso_ , just enough to make Remus stumble back a couple of steps through the door.

Remus chuckled and with an exaggerated bow, he thanked Cosette and wished her goodnight. Closing the bedroom door shut, he headed downstairs to his 'bed'.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Finally completed a chapter, I've been reading fanfic for quite a while now and been really wanting to try myself but unfortunately I've always been bad at writing. I don't have the excuse that English is my second plus language as it's my only language yet I'm terrible at it, it was my worst lesson at school and I've never been good at spelling which isn't helped by the fact my laptop hasn't got a spellchecker so I've tried googling bigger words but often it's small easier words I get wrong. So my apologises for any misspelt words or poor punctuation.**

 **I've written this chapter numerous times, changing my mind while writing and then changing my mind over bits when I read through checking and then having to change other parts because I changed that part but changing my mind over that change and then realising that the first change no longer fit because of that. So hopefully not only does this makes sense, but so does the story.**

 **Thanks for reading :) :) :) :)**


End file.
